Red Drabbles
by StrawberriiSuzu
Summary: Red this. Red that. It's all about Red. R-E-D No flame. No hate. Keep calm and love Red. RedxReader btw
1. Drabble 1

**Drabble #1**

* * *

"You're freezing!" you exclaim. Red was currently shivering and you didn't know what to do. After all, Mt. Silver is not at its warmest temperature. His Venusaur was paralyzed and couldn't use Sunny day. 'A great way to start the evening' you sighed inwardly.

"Red?" you ask when Red looked up at you worriedly. He didn't want to trouble you over his problems. "There's only one blanket…can we share?" you suggested to the shivering boy. Said boy nodded his head furiously.

Red got into the sleeping bag first and you followed in with the soft wooly blanket. You draped the blanket on both of you and turned to Red. Red, still shivering wrapped his arms around you and you immediately blushed.

"R-Red?" you question what he's doing. "It's cold and I hope you don't mind (y/n)" he spoke. "I-I don't mind at all" you whisper and close your eyes. You felt Red shift closer before putting his chin on top of your head.

He was exactly one foot taller than you and your head reached his shoulders. It's the most ideal height for a couple. Well you weren't really a thing with Red. Maybe good friends who help each other out in times of need? (yeaaaah (y/n) getting into bed with the man of your dreams. Isn't it called friends with benefits?)

After a long period of time, Red stopped shivering and cuddled up to you. You never thought Red was the type to cuddle but you enjoyed this embrace from Red. You fell up in his arms with the most beautiful dream ever…


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble #2**

PikaRED

Red: "…"

* * *

It was an unusual sunny morning walking up Mt. Silver. (y/n) wondered if Red's Venusaur used Sunny day but never mind about that. (y/n) had to hurry to give Red his bento. It was already lunch time, (y/n) worried that Red would be super hungry. (y/n) would have come earlier but a group of reporters blocked her way.

"Red?" she asked looking around. (y/n) finally reached the tip of the mountain and couldn't find him. Normally he would be waiting on the ledge, instead two Pikachus sat there. One was sporting Red's hat and the other without any accessories. "Erhm?" (y/n) said gaining said Pikachus' attention.

"I brought lunch?" (y/n) said, bringing one of her eyebrows up. The Pikachu without the hat jumped up and bounced to her, crying out "Pika pi!" With that, it tackled (y/n) to the fresh snowy floor. Pikachu licked both (y/n)'s cheeks before giving a tug on the bento box.

"Pikachu may I ask…Is that Red over there?" (y/n) said pointing over to said perso- Pikachu. Pikachu tilted his head and responded with a furious nod. You walk over to the 'Red' Pikachu and picked him up.

POV: (y/n)

"Hey Red…when did you get this tiny?" you tease the little mouse Pokémon. 'Red' tugged onto his hat hiding his embarrassment. "Don't hide your face!" you took the hat off of 'Red' and placed it on yours. 'Red' scowled and closed his eyes. "Well anyways, it's lunch time"

After lunch…

"I think you are the cutest little thing ever" you said and glomp 'Red'. Red squirmed through your tight embrace. You stop thinking and wondered out loud, "Even though you're adorable as a Pikachu, I like the handsome Red better!"

Red blushed and looked away unable to hide his embarrassment.

oh my mew…you did NOT just confess your undying love to Red


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble #3**

Why is your name red?

* * *

"Red…" (y/n) says thinking to herself. Why is Red named 'Red'? And speaking of which, why are all his friends named after a color? She just noticed and pondered about the color names for a while. Red looked up when (y/n) said his name. She wasn't looking at him but in dream world. Red tilted his head before continuing brushing Pikachu's fur.

"Red, Red, Red" (y/n) said again. Red looked up and questioned (y/n) sanity for a moment before walking over to (y/n). She was unaware that Red was coming to her. (y/n) put her fingers under her chin and thought for a while. Red caught her eyes and she immediately smiled.

"Why is your name Red?" (y/n) asked. She also added, "I know you have a nice shade of red eyes but why would someone name you 'Red'". Red sighed and adjusted his cap. "You shouldn't worry too much about those things (y/n)" His eyes then looked into yours. It was like he could see your past- that kind of stare. Red also seemed always knowledgeable about many things, even if he lived in Mt. Silver for many years.

"(y/n)"Red said again, waving his hand in front of (y/n)'s face. She jumped and apologized. Maybe day dreaming should wait, (y/n) made a mental note to herself. "You didn't hear what I was saying" he grumbled and pulled his cap down. He felt embarrassed that he was talking more than usual and (y/n) was not paying attention.

"W-Well what were you saying" (y/n) asked nervously. "It's fine" Red said and played with his fingers. "Really, it's fine. I'll listen this time" she exclaimed. Red raised one of his eye brows, "Will you (y/n)?" He leaned toward her and held her hand gently, as if it was fragile. (y/n) blushed from the skin contact. Red's hands are always so soft and smooth. She pictured it to be rough and firm from all the training with his Pokémon.

"Maybe you should be named Red as well" he said with a smirk and kissed the tips of (y/n)'s fingers.


	4. Drabble 4

**Drabble #4**

Red: "Mindset"

* * *

"Red what are you listening to?" you ask Red. Ever since you lent your IPod to Red, he has been listening for about a whole day now. Red unplugged one of the ear pieces and gestured you to sit with him on his sleeping bag.

Before taking the ear piece you asked what he was listening to now. "Mindet" he replied closing his eyes. "That's nice" you say as you put it in one of your ears. The static opening began and you found Red's head on your shoulder. You smiled and closed your eyes.

"I got my mindset on you" Red began to sing. His voice perfectly matching the singer's not to deep but boyish kind of voice. You noticed that it suited him well.

Red's eyes peered up to yours as he sang in sync with the singer. "There's nothing you could do to change my mind about it" You blush at the close contact when he neared you. You step a little back and of course he moved forward.

"Inside out you're beautiful" Red said as he inched forward to you. Your back soon hit the wall of the cave and you blushed. Red's jacket was off showing his black T-shirt and faint sight of muscles rippling under. "R-Red" you said hesitantly.

His eyes, half lidded as his breath fanned your cheeks. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind about you" he whispered before lightly kissing your lips. It was sweet and soft, just as you thought it would be. The ear pieces fell out of both of your ears and were left forgotten on the floor. Red cupped your cheek and kissed you deeper.


End file.
